


My Golden Star

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo reflects on his golden lover.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Golden Star

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 17, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 17, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 100  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  
**My Golden Star**   


My Golden Star.

Happy, carefree, dragging me to play pyramid on the Rising Star, helping me to raise Boxey, always my wingman, always by my side…he makes me laugh, lifts the terrible burden that threatens to crush me, a lonely little orphan boy whom my family adopted, his pride bursting as he attends our family dinners and occasions.

Beautiful, shining, blond hair, which he never cuts until I say something, a superstition or an indulgence, I’m not sure which.

Gambler, adventurer, a man who lived for the moment, now lives for our future and honors our past.

He loves me.


End file.
